La Vida Y Acontecimientos De Percy Y Annabeth
by iknoweverythingaboutyou
Summary: Una serie de drabbles de la pareja Percabeth,que me encanta.El título está basado en otra historia de FanFiction,The Life & Times Of Percy And Annabeth
1. Percy es un cielo

Hola! ;)

Soy knowii y esto es un intento de historia.

Como estoy enamorada de la pareja Percy&Annabeth,me he decidido a probar a hacer una leído varias en inglés que son una serie de drabbles,y me han interesado mucho,así que ahí va: esta historia son que quiere decir,que no tiene se me ocurre algo,pues lo escribo.

Bueno,me callo y disfrutad :D

La Vida Y Acontecimientos De Percy Y Annabeth

es un cielo

Percy es un cielo.

Pero en ocasiones puede llegar a ser de lo más molesto.

Él,Nico,Travis y Connor se dedicaban a tirarse bolas de nieve unos a ía poco que Katie Gardner había empezado a salir con Travis,así que le seguía a todas partes.

El caso es que yo estaba andando tranquilamente cuando un bola de nieve me dio en toda la sentir mis ojos inyectados en sangre cuando me giré.Cómo no,todos se quedaron aterrorizados al ver mi cara.

-¿Quién-ha-sido?- grité,furiosa

Todos señalaron a la vez a Percy.

-¡Eh!¡Sois unos grandes amigos!- se quejó él

Me acerqué a él decididamente,con paso acelerado,planeando cómo estamparle contra el problema es que él me conocía tan bien que salió corriendo en cuanto leyó mi expresión.

-¡No huyas sesos de alga!

Corrí detrás de él,pero era más rápido que yo,para mi un momento en que resbaló con el se levantó rápidamente,yo le pisaba los le tenía suficientemente cerca,me tiré encima de su espalda.

Ambos caímos en la nieve,y yo rodé unos centí algo que no me ó hasta que se puso encima de mí y me sujetó la muñecas contra el suelo,para que no pudiese escapar.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia,chica sabia- dijo,mirándome a los ojos

Sentí un rubor en mis mejillas,y él sonrió,creyendo que había ganado.

-¿Y crees que ha tenido gracia que me tirases una bola de nieve a la cabeza,Perseus?- le mantuve la mirada fijamente,sabiendo que le estaba intimidando

Él apretó la mandíbula,molesto porque le había llamado por _su propio nombre._

-Para mí,sí- admitió él,acercándose a mi rostro

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarme,aproveché la distracción y le empujé,colocándome encima suya.

-Ja,ja,ja- me burlé,esta vez apretándole yo contra el suelo

Percy,todavía sorprendido,parpadeó varias veces.

-Buena jugada,me ha sorprendido- dijo cuando volvió en sí- Ahora en serio.¿Me das un beso?

-No,por idiota

Me levanté,y le tendí un mano para ayudarle a levantarse.Él la aceptó y se levantó.Uau,en cuatro meses había conseguido sacarme cinco centí ó la nieve de sus pantalones y de su pelo.

-Parece que tienes caspa- le piqué,dado que su pelo era completamente negro

-Bueno,también parece que tengo una cana desde hace dos años y me he acostumbrado- alargó su mano para acariciar con sus dedos mi mechón de pelo gris y juguetear con él

Aparté su mano suavemente y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

-Todavía no me has dado un beso- susurró a mi oído mientras paseábamos por la orilla del lago helado

Yo reí mientras me pasaba su brazo por los hombros.

-Ni siquiera está en mis planes

-¡Oh,venga ya!

-No

-¡Annabeth!

-¡No!

-¡Por favor!

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te de un beso?- reí,al ver que se ruborizaba

-Bueno…quiero decir,sí…pero no…pero…

Le callé con un beso (¡por fin!),que se alargó un buen rato,hasta que tuve que coger aire.

-¿Contento?- jadeé,por falta de aire

-Uf,más que eso- Percy colocó su brazo en mi cintura y me dio un beso en el pelo

Entonces nos fijamos en que Katie y Travis también habían abandonado la batalla de bolas de nieve y se entretenían de otra manera.

-¿Qué?- pronunció Percy con una sonrisa traviesa -¿Les decimos algo?

-Tengo una idea mejor- propuse yo con una sonrisa malvada

Me zafé del abrazo de Percy y me agaché.Cogí un poco de nieve e hice una bola con las é la gorra de invisibilidad de los Yankees y me la puse.

-¡Escóndete!- le ordené a Percy,en un susurró

Entonces,les lancé la bola,que le dio en toda la cabeza a Travis,que se separó sorprendido.

-¡Eh!¿Quién ha sido?

Lancé otra bola,que le dio en todos los morros a Katie.

-¡Ahh!- chilló ella,que calló hacia atrás,y fue inmediatamente socorrida por su novio

Oí a Percy partirse de risa detrás de mí.Decidí que ya era suficiente,y me dirigí hacia donde estaba escondido.

-¡Buh!- grité cuando estaba detrás suya

Percy pegó tal salto que creí que echaría a volar.Y yo casi me muero de la risa.

-¡Por los dioses,Annabeth!¡Eso no ha tenido gracia!

-"Para mí,sí"- le dije, imitándole

Él me quitó la gorra,enfadado,y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la cacheta.

-Venga…no te enfades…- le hice ojitos de cahorrito

-¡Ay,vaya mierda!¡Es imposible enfadarse contigo cuando me pones esa cara!

Le apretujé entre mis brazos,dejándole sin nos separamos,me acorraló contra la pared,y me besó.Aunque era medio difícil pensar mientras Percy me besaba,llegué a la conclusión de que Percy actuaba por impulsos,y eso no siempre era eso porque me empujó con tanta fuerza que me di contra la ,lo que hacen las hormonas.

Le separé después de un rato,y él se extrañó,hasta que vio mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupó

-¡Que me has estampado contra la pared,bruto!- me froté la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-¡Lo siento!Es que…

-No me des quiero saberlas,me hago una idea- le espeté

Aún así no se rindió.Me estuvo dando la brasa el resto de la tarde.

-¡No me estoy muriendo,Percy!- grité,harta

-Lo siento,de nuevo- se disculpó

-Anda,vamos a buscar a esos monos que llamas amigos,pienso darles una paliza en una guerra de bolas nieve- propuse

A él le brillaron los ojos,y me cogió la mano con entusiasmo,tirando de mí hacia donde estaban los demás.

Porque Percy puede ser muy molesto.

Pero Percy es un cielo.


	2. Rebeldes

La Vida Y Acontecimientos De Percy Y Annabeth

**Rebeldes**

Annabeth cogió a su hija menor en brazos,Sally,que no llegaba a los dos años,rubia y de ojos grises,igualita que su verdad es que Sally fue producto de un...accidente.Y aunque a Percy no le guste admitirlo,fue su culpa.Aún así,Sally no deja de ser su hija,y lo cierto es que es la tenían suficiente con otros dos,pero estos vienen después.

-Vamos a dormir un poco,¿vale?- le dijo maternalmente Annabeth a su pequeña

Ella asintió y jugueteó con uno de los rizos de su subió las escaleras,hacia los dormitorios.

Ahora sí.Había dos niños,un niño y una niña,ambos de la misma edad,de pelo negro y ojos verdes jugando en el saló jamás debió dejarlos éis,existe una especie de ley imaginaria que dice que los gemelos (o mellizos en este caso) siempre,siempre serán unos diablillos.

El niño,que tenía cinco años,igual que su hermana,levantó la madre se había llevado al bebé a la habitación y su padre se había ido con su tío Nico y su tío Grover por ahí.

Sonrió y le dio un codazo a su hermana.

-¡Ah!¡Tyson,eres tonto!

-Cállate Thalia,y mira

Señaló con su pequeño dedo una puerta de la planta de arriba estudio de papá.

_FlashBack_

_Percy cerró la puerta después de salir y miró muy enfadado a los pusieron ojos de cachorrito,y no pudo evitar ablandarse un poco,pues hacían el mismo gesto que Annabeth,que por cierto ella estaba detrás,y su gesto no se había ablandado ni un poquito._

_-Queda- empezó Percy-Totalmente prohibido entrar en mi volvéis a entrar,juro por Zeus que no os quedará planeta suficiente para correr_

_Un trueno sonó a lo lejos,sellando la promesa de su padre_

-Voy a entrar- dijo Thalia,tirando de su hermano

Tyson se zafó del agarre de su hermana.

-¿Y si nos pilla papá?- sus ojos verdes brillaron al pensar las cosas chulísimas que habría dentro

Ya sabéis,la curiosidad mató al gato,la verdad es que fueron ellos los que lo mataron,pero por curiosidad,así que es lo mismo.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de nuevo de su hermano,que esta vez,se dejó llevar.

Subieron las escaleras de puntillas,con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cruzaron el pasillo a saltitos.

Thalia abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado,dejó pasar a Tyson y la cerró sin hacer ni un poco de ruido.

Tyson comenzó a explorar,con los ojos que se le salían de las órbitas.

-¡Mira!- gritó,señalando un reloj

-Es un reloj Tyson...- se burló su hermana,para después girarse y seguir mirando

Tyson lo cogió con su traviesas manos y lo observó fijó en un botón en el costado y lo pulsó.Ahogó un grito y se cayó hacia atrás del susto.

Thalia se giró de golpe,al oír un golpe seco detrás suya,y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Ohhhh!- dijeron a la vez,alucinados

El reloj de su padre se había convertido en un escudo enorme.

-Guau...- Tyson se dedicó a examinarlo,mientras Thalia buscaba como loca alguna otra cosa guay

Abrió un cajón y sonrió.Aquel cajón tenía un cuchillo de por lo menos quince centí cogió por la empuñadura,y lo blandió con una gracia...extraña para su edad.

-Tyson- llamó Thalia a su hermano

Él se giró,con el escudo atado a su brazo,a pesar de que era casi más grande.

-¿Jugamos?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Espera,que yo también quiero un arma chula

Thalia le lanzó lo primero que vio en el cajó boli.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ataque con un boli?- replicó Tyson enfadado

-Imagínate que es una espada

Tyson le quitó la capucha al boli y de nuevo,se cayó al boli se había convertido en una espada que ahora mismo estaba en el suelo y dijo:

-¡Me la pido!

Ambos se pusieron a jugar/luchar.

Mientras tanto,Annabeth los buscaba por la casa,cuando oyó la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a acercó a él y le dio un beso.

-No encuentro a tus hijos- le soltó

Percy resopló y subió las escaleras seguido de su mujer.

Abrieron todas las puertas de la casa hasta que llegaron a la puerta del estudio de se miraron a los ojos y Percy maldijo.

-Los voy a matar

Cuando abrió la puerta,jamás se imaginó lo que vería.

-Creo que es hora de que vayan al Campamento Mestizo- susurró Annabeth,riendo


End file.
